


《柔喙8》

by mangdaoshi



Category: defiko
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 11:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18314372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangdaoshi/pseuds/mangdaoshi





	《柔喙8》

“You sit.”田野松开环住他的手臂，翻身下床，把金赫奎的手按在床面上，居高临下地拿自己的额头碰了一下他的额头，他身上不算干净清爽，肉豆蔻的香气始终飘浮在屋内，其余的事情都很完满，全胜纪录，桂冠加冕，前途光明得不可限量，总可以分点别的心思出来了。田野的脸因为方才的打闹缺氧而泛红，还有一层原因是又返潮的情热，他们心照不宣地提前放弃一顿火锅，却不能放弃另外的饮食，田野没站起来时，腿藏在被褥之下，站了起来，金赫奎才发现他们两个都没穿裤子，田野舔着嘴角，双手压住他的肩膀，就着姿势坐在他大腿上，两片光裸温热的肌肤相触，鼻尖相抵。

iko更过分一点的是下面什么都不穿，金赫奎从他的肩胛骨摸下去，方才打闹的欢愉消散了，蜂蜜和肉豆蔻的气息迅速而熟练地融在一起，田野去吻他的唇，唇瓣只是印在一起，各自不开口，各自都阂上了眼睛。小崽子在浴室里清理过自己，刚刚射在里面的东西都被弄干净了，只是情液一直把穴口沾染得湿漉漉的，金赫奎屈起中指去探，才被抵开过不久的肉壁很顺从地让路于他的指尖，推开后又紧紧地吸附上来，他另一只手握着田野的腰，感受到那里肌肉紧绷着，配合地往下咽他的手指。金赫奎的骨节纤细，他小心地捻开那些软肉，指尖稍稍拱起，一些湿润的液体就顺着手指流到指根上，田野的生殖腔只用一根手指便能够到，他去触摸那畸形的隐秘的器官，腔口虽窄，容纳一指绰绰有余。被细长的手指插入生殖腔时，安安静静的田野突然报复性地咬了一口金赫奎的嘴唇，咬得他皱眉软软地喊痛，慢慢把手指抽出来，故意用被打湿的指尖摩挲田野企图再次咬上来的嘴唇，田野转而咬他的手指，他力道很轻，牙齿细细密密留下一串粉红的印子，然后卷起舌尖把指腹吮了干净。

“We champion.”慢慢坐下去时，金赫奎听见田野呢喃了这么一句，他下意识地回答道：“Always champion.”

田野把他的衣服撩起，故意让自己的性器蹭在他小腹上，柔软的穴口轻易地把他吃了下去，田野起初分开膝盖跪在金赫奎身侧，慢慢坐下，膝盖便越分越开，小腿屈折起来，脚尖勾住床沿，发烫的性器长驱直入，某个瞬间，田野不耐地挣扎了一下，他皱起眉，心想，又来了。

生殖腔口被触碰到，田野直起身，不太情愿让性器进去，金赫奎搂着他的腰，伸手揉他的头发，安抚他不要让他抗拒，唇凑在田野耳边，撒娇一样小声说：“iko，let me in.”

“iko，kiss me......”田野抵挡不过他这些柔软羽毛的搔弄，嘴上不耐烦地说着“xiba”，还是乖乖压下身子，自己被哄骗着让腔口含住性器，但坐下的姿势使他能彻底吃下去，金赫奎去抚摸他身前翘起的欲望，田野一被他抚弄便软了腰，连带着生殖腔也被颇深地入侵进去，他小口小口啄着金赫奎的下唇，想这样缓解一些被强行撬开的疼痛。他的腔口小而窄，只能缓缓地磨，直接地深入使他后背蒙了一层凉汗，脆弱的内里本能地分泌情液做一些润滑，疼痛的同时也使他腰间酥麻过电，他不再抵抗，认命地完全坐下来。

被田野啄着嘴唇，金赫奎只觉得他可爱，仿佛自己说什么都会被顺从和执行，尤其是他示一些软，田野连反抗都只会用小口小口地吻来解决，趁着吻因疼痛而暂停的几秒里，金赫奎故意松开指间的田野，摸上他的后颈，那里又开始变得滚热一片，和自己的后颈呼应着，他对着田野的鼻尖吹气，接着方才的一句说：“iko，marry me......”

“滚。”田野的尾音有些劈了，软软的没有力气，“No，no marry you.”他还在适应着生殖腔里的异物感，这似乎是金赫奎头一次进到这么深处的地方，他感觉自己的小腹被绵绵的气力撕碎了，刺痛感混着热意往下淌，窄紧的腔口仿佛在偿还卫生间里粗糙的交合一样被撑大，摩挲的触觉清晰鲜明。田野覆了一额头的汗，他使劲把汗蹭在金赫奎脸上，抱怨道：“进去对你有什么好处？”

金赫奎鹦鹉学舌地跟着他重复：“shen me hao chu。”

“Why you always......”田野不知该怎么说，“......进去。“

他含住金赫奎的鼻尖，往下咬，金赫奎也顺着他的脊梁往下抚摸，手在腰间停住，突然有些情亵地弹了一下他的臀尖，“xi huan，jin qu，Meiko.”

长时间的停留使田野适应过来，他逐渐能抬起腰动一动，性器缓缓搅弄着湿润的腔壁，田野咬了咬嘴唇，抱怨道：“真的是，垃圾行为，西巴。”

“ani......”金赫奎把他抱紧些，锁在身上，他能记忆起田野初次被触碰到腔口的惊慌，羞涩的被打开的夜晚，临时标记取决于咬住后颈的那一下，完全的标记则需要在体内成结，未曾试图成结的alpha从入侵腔口里能寻找到某种控制感，金赫奎嗅着他颈间肉豆蔻的香气，他很依赖田野对他的这些依赖，必须要信任他、跟随他，田野闭上眼睛，睫毛安静地垂下，轻轻抬起身，又落回去。

逐渐适应的内腔开始变得湿滑高热，足够的情液使痛苦减免许多，狭小的腔壁被性器劈开，一下一下地捣弄着，田野的手指蜷缩起来，他总是选择在这时候闭眼，小腿随着身体的上下起伏而微微颤动，最后干脆抻直了，呻吟不用像刚刚那样刻意压低，羞耻仍然是存在的，田野只能小声地抽气和叹息，脆弱的内里乖顺地被入侵，被温温柔柔地挞伐，金赫奎始终握着他的腰，不让他滑下去，顶到生殖腔深处时，一股热液不受控制地喷出来，只是小股的滚烫，湿淋淋地浇注到性器顶部，又从合不上的腔口里流出，直淌到穴口和两人交叠的大腿上。田野敏感地一缩，他的膝盖磨着床单有些发红，耳尖是彻底的红透。

“嗯……别那么深......”他说了一半才想起金赫奎不一定听得懂，气得直咬嘴唇，干脆笃定他听不懂，直起身子，对视着说了一句，“我不想生小羊驼啊。”说完便掐住金赫奎的脸颊，在指尖碾了碾。

金赫奎似乎是听懂了，他看着田野皱眉认真又委屈的样子突然笑出来，田野也意识到他可能是懂了，脖颈瞬间红透，本来没意料到他真的能懂，整个人都想躲起来，他躬下身，腰肢害羞得发抖，金赫奎撞进去的力度很轻，反倒像在细细地挠弄他，湿意一股一股地涌出来，田野哑着嗓子哽了一声，想把刚刚那句话遮掩过去。

金赫奎还在轻声地笑，他握着田野的腰，把他小心地翻下去，在湿热的穴里磨了一圈，田野的后背一触到床便把自己缩了起来，用手掌遮住眼睛，金赫奎去吻他露出的手腕，笑意还衔在唇齿间，他故意用韩语问田野：“iko刚刚说什么呢。”

田野咬着嘴唇不作回应，金赫奎把他的额发往后撩起，两个人的额头轻碰，他仍然用韩语问：“什么就生啊不生的了。”

“我乱说的。”田野听得明白，他换了口气，卸下遮住眼睛的手，又去咬金赫奎的唇角。

两条软舌这时才碰到一块儿，金赫奎学着田野以前的样子，用舌尖去舔舐他的上颚，他箍着田野的腰，让自己从他身体里退出来，在吻里软绵绵地说了一句：“Turn，mark，iko.”

转身，想要标记你。

他们之间的吻分开了，田野很听话地转过身，让自己伏在金赫奎身下，再次抵入时异常顺利，只是臀瓣上被沾得湿乎乎的，金赫奎恰被田野的肩胛骨倚住，他伸手抚摸田野的身前，已然渗出的前液沾了他满手，他缓慢地侵入生殖腔，压在田野耳边喃喃：“iko，ma fan。”

“你慢点......还有点痛。”田野枕在自己手臂上，他的腰轻微地凹陷下去，脆弱的前端被揉动在另一片掌心，四肢百骸里温吞的渴求被挑得渐渐沸腾，酥软地往指尖和小腹游去。蜂蜜的气息里有丝丝缕缕的咸味，后背前胸的汗互相蹭着，金赫奎咬住田野的耳廓，灼热的颈后腺体烫着他的下巴，面对田野的抱怨，金赫奎不依不饶地用韩语回击：“iko是大小姐。”他嫌弃着田野的不耐和要求，却放缓了动作，舌尖把腺体舔湿，那里早早就覆上一层汗，淤积着潮湿的香气。

田野的韩语水平尚听不出金赫奎的讽刺，只能靠心灵感应猜测不是什么好话，他暗暗记下一笔，就像以前金赫奎在他高潮时悄悄用韩语问他是不是“去香港（홍콩） ”了，第二天田野就在训练室里对着投弹手库奇小声笑着问他飞机怎么打，各自拿各自的荤话逗弄对方。田野暂且不计较这句调侃，闭目让自己躲进黑暗里，他的呼吸压得急促，齿列从高热的腺体上划过，像一片血肉穿过另一片血肉，湿透的生殖腔挽留不住尚未成结的性器，被穿透腺体时，田野剧烈地抖了一下，他原本是跪着，腿根软了便慢慢地倒进床铺里，充血滚烫的后颈一直含在唇齿间，信息素化在一起，彼此交融，合成一股甜腻的气息。


End file.
